


Nine years ago

by Lexyee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casamento, Fluffy, M/M, Presente pro meu lobinho, Relacionamento a distancia, no beta we die like daichi, podia ser melhor mas foi meu melhor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexyee/pseuds/Lexyee
Summary: Há nove anos atrás, Hinata e Kenma traçavam um caminho incerto, mas uma hora o sonho se torna realidade.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma





	Nine years ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neelyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelyna/gifts).



> Mais uma fic para o Ship Week do Otaku Squad do Spirit  
> Eu fiz pros meus anjinhos @Neelyna e @hellbent que são amantes de Hinaken! amo vocêsss  
> O promt escolhido foi distancia e apesar de curto, espero que vocês gostem >.< fiz de coração <3

— Discurso! Discurso! Discurso! — o pessoal no salão gritava.

Hinata caminhou até o centro, pegando o microfone que foi oferecido. Se remexeu nervoso em seu paletó.

— Alô? Todos conseguem me ouvir bem? — disse Hinata, testando o microfone — Obrigado a todos por terem comparecido, cada um aqui presente fez parte da nossa história e somos muito gratos. — ouviu-se um “awn” — Então… há alguns muitos anos atrás, exatamente nove anos, em um dos treinos de corrida com o time, eu e Kageyama nos empolgamos…

— Nenhuma novidade! — gritou Sugawara, fazendo todos rirem, menos os dois, que ficaram constrangidos.

— Hehe... E nisso acabamos apostando corrida e nos perdemos…

— Nenhuma novidade. — falou Daichi, rindo com Suga.

— Mas dessa vez foi algo bom! Na verdade, o melhor erro que já cometi. — disse corando — Foi a primeira vez que a gente se viu, e embora não tenhamos trocado tantas palavras, eu gostei de você. Seu jeito tímido e de poucas palavras, contrasta com o meu, mas de alguma forma me deixa sossegado. Pra minha surpresa, nos encontramos pouco tempo depois, pois você era do time inimigo com quem íamos treinar. E você era muito bom! O cérebro do time. Queria conversar mais, saber mais de você, então trocamos nossos números, e mesmo de longe, você de Tokyo e eu de Miyagi, nós começamos a conversar por mensagens. Mesmo você respondendo depois de muito tempo, porque ficava jogando. — riu — Descobrimos muitas coisas em comum, você me ensinou a jogar em um dos acampamentos de treino e quando percebi, já tinha me apegado a você. Eu ficava ansioso por suas mensagens e mandava várias todos os dias, não sei como você aguentava, mas mesmo assim sempre me respondia. As mensagens não me pareciam suficientes. Eu queria vê-lo, queria que pudéssemos jogar ou sair por aí, eu fiquei muito confuso com esse sentimento. — suas mãos suavam, trocou o microfone de mão, antes que o mesmo escorregasse — Resolvi conversar com o Suga-san — olhou para ele, recebendo um sorriso — e ele me disse que eu estava apaixonado. Foi a primeira vez que me apaixonei. E eu decidi falar. Por mensagem, contei que eu tinha me apaixonado e você mandou “eu também acho que me apaixonei por você”. Eu fiquei tão GHAAAW. Aí eu pensei, e agora? Morávamos longe e teríamos um relacionamento a distância. E isso foi muito difícil, pois com as aulas e treinos, não tínhamos tempo pra se ver, além das oportunidades dos acampamentos. Eu comecei a ficar preocupado se isso daria certo, e quando contei você apenas falou “um dia moraremos juntos”. E com este pensamento nos mantivemos, superando a distância e outros obstáculos, até que após o colegial e a faculdade, finalmente tivemos a oportunidade de morarmos juntos. E isso tudo nos trouxe aqui, para o nosso casamento, Kenma. — seus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao olhar para o, agora, seu marido, que também possuía os olhos marejados — Obrigado por todos esses anos juntos, por não ter desistido de mim e por ser você, o homem que eu amo, aquele que quero passar todos os dias da minha vida do lado. — Shouyou caminhou até Kenma, que chorava e o esperava de pé. — Amo você.

— Eu também te amo!

Kenma imediatamente lhe deu um beijo, fazendo o casal ser aplaudido pelos convidados.

— Agora vamos aproveitar a festa!

Uma confusão de gritos, conversas e música se iniciou. O casal parava de mesa em mesa para conversar com os convidados que restaram, já que alguns estava no centro dançando, como Suga e Daichi, enquanto outros atacavam a mesa de doces, como Tanaka, Kuroo e Nishinoya. Após algumas horas de festa, os recém casados partiram para a lua de mel.

—Parece um sonho. — comentou Kenma, olhando pela janela do carro, que ia rumo ao aeroporto — Eu esperei tanto pelo momento que estaríamos juntos, não consigo acreditar que finalmente é real.

Hinata colocou sua mão sobre a de Kenma, dando um leve aperto que o fez encara-lo.

— Há nove anos atrás isso tudo era um sonho, mas agora é real. Nunca mais ficaremos longe. — disse entrelaçando os dedos.

**Author's Note:**

> E é isto nhow~  
> Espero que tenham gostado ❤   
> Nos vemos por aí!


End file.
